tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Femmes from Caminus
Log Title: Femmes from Caminus Characters: Dust Devil, First Aid, Inferno, Moonracer, Pyra Magna, Skyburst, Snapshot, Starlock Location: Iacon Great Gates Date:'''October 10, 2019 '''TP: ? Summary: Pyra Magna and Skyburst arrive on a space bridge from Caminus and want to see the Prime. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Moonracer '''Log session starting at 22:05:04 on Thursday, 10 October 2019.' <> Pyra Magna says, "*static, lots of static* Coming....*static* space bridge....*static* Caminus ....*static* Solus Prime" <> Starlock says, "......Oh scrap." <> Moonracer says, "Uh, what?" <> Starlock says, "Okaaay so uh... Give my time in space I learned of the other cybertronian colonies and that one, Caminus, is particularly religuse.. specially when it comes to Solus Prime" <> Pyra Magna says, "*static* No harm....*static* Aye lassie. *static* Am Autobot.... *static* No harm." <> Starlock says, "Understood. *Isn't going to admit she is still expecting a deplomatic incdent form the OTHERS*" The space bridge outside of Iacon begins to swirl with electric light. The space bridge begins to activate and then swirl. The defense protocols Red Alert put in place do not detect enemy presence so it continues to spin. Rocks fall, everybody dies that doesn't make a DC19 saving throw (just kidding), and the bridge lights up. It finally powers down and the doors slowly begin to open... <> Inferno says, "Right, thanks for the information. Given that we're still dealing with first contact let the Wreckers go first." <> Starlock says, "....Are you suer thats a good idea?" Moonracer comes running out to the gates to look around and see if she can spot the person coming in. That she was already on the way before Inferno said Wreckers should be out there just goes to show why she's in the squad. Starlock was already outside when she got the radio message and looked back, startled by the space bridge, blinking, haven't really seen one in proper action before in all her life till now just stares a bit in awe. ' '<> Inferno says, "We have one of the best marksmen in the whole of Cybertron on duty, and myself to handle things right now. We'll be fine." <> Dust Devil says, "Are they comin in or what? DO I need to keep the forcefield up" <> Starlock says, "...did you miss the transmission that said 'no harm'?" <> Moonracer says, "Yeah, I got this! Don't worry about a thing." <> Inferno says, "No, I did not, but an ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure." <> Pyra Magna says, "*static fades* Arrivin' now, lad. Don't worry. We're not a bunch of culchies. We mean ya no harm. We're from Caminus. Tha gateway just re-opened up." Inferno isn't far behind Moonracer as he's not one to shy away from danger either. He's not got any obvious weapons in hand at the moment as he comes to a stop not but a few meters from the end of the space bridge. <> Dust Devil says, "There's a difference between some stranger sayin they mean no harm and a commander tellin me to lower or raise the forcefield." <> Starlock mumbles something. <> Inferno says, "Drop it, Dust Devil." <> Dust Devil says, "Yes sir!" Dust Devil focuses on the forcefield and carefully brings it down to allow the Caminans in. He readies his weaponry just in case. Optics focus on Inferno as the bot in charge. The doors to the space bridge part and out steps....PYRA MAGNA! She has no weapons drawn, dons an Autobot emblem, and kind of looks imposing. Not like a badass, like you know Prime or Megatron, but not a wussy like Dust Devil either. She has her hands on her hips and looks behind her and says, "Oh aye, this is the place lass." She looks back to the group of rather intimdating Autobots facing her and smiles, "Oh aye. Such a group of wee ones. But they look strong, don't they?" she chuckles, "You needn't worry about weapons lads and lasses. We're not here to fight. We're from Caminus, don't ya know? We're just here to find Solus and continue our mission. That enigma isn't going to find itself now, is it?" Skyburst steps through right behind Pyra Magna, glancing back as if waiting for someone else to join her. The tall (although not as tall as Pyra) femme has two swords sheathed across her back, but for now carries no weapons in her hands. She looks around in open-mouthed, wide-opticked surprise. "Is this... Cybertron?" she asks incredulously. "By Solus - is that the Great Dome?" She gives scant attention to the Autobot welcoming committee. Moonracer hasn't drawn a pistol yet, though she's shifting from foot to foot in anticipation. Starlock is probably one of the few not prepping her weaponry, and.. well, the nine-foot tall mini-bot looks /quite/ embarrassed at this type of greeting, and the small purple medical femme just.. gives a sheepish smile and a wave. ''' '''GAME: Inferno FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Dust Devil glances at Pyra, "Was a message sent about Solus? WHy would you be comin here lookin fer her?" He looks at Inferno, uncertain as to how this is playing out. "Why haven't yas come before this?" Inferno cants his head to regard the newcomers before glancing briefly at Dust Devil. "Can't say that I've heard of you or Caminus before. I'm Inferno, currently the officer on duty, and member of the Wreckers," he pauses and almost imperceptibly waves a few fingers at Moonracer. "What exactly are you looking for SOlus for?" Since it looks like the visitors are friendly, Moonracer finds something to lean against and watch. Pyra Magna shrugs a bit, "Oh aye." as she's looking at Inferno, "You wouldn't have, would ya? We've been an Autobot colony for years lad. We don't have much power left. Hence all the swords and axes and the like. We hafta beat our enemies to death. We don't have those fancy cannons you lot seem to have." she looks over to Dust Devil, "Aye. We couldn't come before. We dinnae have the power. But then suddenly our space bridge did. So we came. For a long time Solus has been our goddess. She kept the planet alive with her inventions. But then she disappeared after givin' us a mandate lads and lassies. There are artifacts we gotta find to save both Cybertron and Caminus." Skyburst finally turns her attention to the Autobots before her... and smiles. She points at Inferno's badge. "Search and Rescue!" She smiles at Starlock. "Medical services!" She turns and grins up at Pyra. "We've found our people!" She lets Pyra answer the Autobots' questions as Skyburst seems overwhelmed just to be back on Cybertron. Her accent is more subtle with a Hydraxian emphasis around her vowels. Starlock blinks at that, considering what she knew ACTUALLY happened with Solus prime and.. Well puts her hand over her mouth, looking a bit lost on what to say, even looking a bit nervous before clearing her voice box, and giving a polite half-bow in greeting, before straightening up, and smiling. ' '''She looked like she wanted to speak but bit her tongue, letting Inferno do his job. ' '''Moonracer steps towards Skyburst. "Hey. Inferno isn't -just- Search and Rescue. He's a Wrecker, too." Dust Devil is still wary, "Iv'e heard of ya but just...well...Up until recently the only thing SOME people even knew of her is that she was killed. So it's kinda weird ya'll showin up. Other then the energon lines that got reestablished ta the area recently. Guess she did more than just help power the shields with the spring..." "Nothing wrong with swords or axes," Inferno responds. His attention is drawn to Skyburst's outburst. "I'm currently the executive officer for Autobot medical here on Cybertron and if you need any assistance in that area my services can be spared, and I'm sure my fellow Wrecker would be happy to assist as well." Pyra Magna looks at Dust Devil and shakes her head, "She's alive and well little one. I think ya saw the recently. It's the only explanation of why we got power again. It hasta be. That's how we lasses got here." she then looks to Inferno, "Forgive my companion. She's a bonny lass and very curious. We've never seen Cybertron, our homeland, before. She means ya no harm. She's just curious. We just need to speak to the current Prime lad. Solus gave us a mission and I intend to finish it." Skyburst blinks her optics and smiles at Moonracer. "What's he wreck?" she asks brightly. "I'm search and rescue, but I suppose I wreck as well, when I need to. Not as well as my sister does, but..." Skyburst glances back over her shoulder at the Space Bridge. "...she, I guess, has more of a zeal for it than I do." ''' '''Skyburst looks over Inferno. "Does Inferno transform into a fire truck? Pyra turns into a fire truck," Skyburst grins. She frowns as Inferno seems to indicate Moonracer is a wrecker as well. "Do you wreck things? Or do you turn into a tow truck and I've been misunderstanding you all this time. Because THAT would be embarrassing!" she laughs. Moonracer grins at the other femme. "No, Wreckers are the ones that jump into the fight first!" She pumps an arm enthusiastically. "I'm one of the best shots in the universe, just you bet!" Starlock slaps her hand over her face platting, hard, when Dust Devil speaks, now regretting NOT being rude! Starlock would sigh and straighten her postre and folder her hands together in front of her to give a more proper and relaxed (if not smaller) appearance. ' '"...Erm, Hello, I'm Starlock of Harmonex, I'm also a Doctor and field medic for the Autobots." She'd say softly, knitting her ridges. Dust Devil says, "I'm supposed ta help with leadin ya through the underground..when I'm told it's okay and all." "Optimus isn't currently on Cybertron, but I'm sure he would be more than willing to come and meet you both; as soon as he is able to. In the mean time it might be best that you stay in and around Iacon until we hear back." The SAR 'Bot turns to Skyburst, "I do transform into a Terran fire truck, but it's not quite as useful for blending in with the locals; unlike when we were on Earth." Pyra Magna sighs as she looks over to Skyburst, "Lassie. Would you stop gushing for one moment? This is a serious bloody conversation!" she sighs again and looks back to Inferno, "That's fine. But I needta speak to him as soon as possible lad. This isn't a joke. If we don't find the Enigma first...we're gonna have problems sonny jim. I can guarantee that. We have to find it. You look like a hardened warrior. So understand me when I say lad...this is of the upmost importance. And have you seen Windblade?" First Aid comes in from doing some last minute checks in medical. "So whats goig on out...oh hello." he says, quieting down with the new face. Hes a bit shy sometimes. Dust Devil says, "Windblade has been around. Not sure where's she's at myself but Elita one might be aware of her location. ELita is supposed ta be the mech in charge of the area. NOt sure if ya heard of her or not. Ain't really sure when people went ta Camina or whatever it's called." Skyburst stands in front of a recently activated Space Bridge. As she speaks with Moonracer, her green optics widen. "Oh! 'Wreckers' is a team name! That makes more sense!" She laughs. "We're the Torchbearers. We maintain the dream of Solus Prime. Do you really think she's here? Like, in the flesh?" Skyburst looks around incredulously. "I mean, I totally believe she existed in a literal sense, but, like... here? Working on, what - forceshields?" Skyburst laughs in nervous disbelief. Turning quickly to Inferno, she asks, "What's a Terran? Where's Earth? Is that another planet like Cybertron?" She shuts up quickly, however, after being scolded by Pyra. Dust Devil says, "So you are who Solus mentioned.." Moonracer looks at Dust Devil and Pyra and is totally lost, there. So she turns back to Skyburst, who seems on her level. "Earth -is- another planet. It's got humans on it! I haven't been there much myself." Skyburst sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Skyburst sends you a radio transmission, 'What's a human?' Starlock knits her ridges and looks to First Aid a bit pleadingly before looking back to the two. "City speaker Windblade is currently on Earth helping Optimus prime with a mission..." She'd quickly state. "As Dust Devil here said, Elita One, is currently incharge of things on here..." She'd clear her voice box again. "I take the Mistress of Flame herself is also having of interests in all this?" ' '(Radio) You transmit, "They're these little organic people. Earth's their home. They're about the size of oh, a tape like Rewind or Eject." to Skyburst. "Earth is ze zird planet in ze Sol system, populated, as Moonracer says, by humans. Zhere are also many ozzer biological forms of life on ze planet. Bizarre, yet photogenic, in many ways." comes an exaggerated French accent as a tiny Casettebot walks onto the scene, her oversized optics flashing a few times as she takes in her surroundings. "So, what is ze occasion here, again? Zese matters slip my mind so easily." "First things first; I'd like to have both of you checked out before we let you just wander around Iacon. You may be carrying something that your frame have adapted to but ours have not." Inferno motions further into the city, "If you would follow me." Inferno sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Inferno sends you a radio transmission, 'Keep an eye on us from the back, would you, Moonracer?' (Radio) You transmit, "Got it!" to Inferno. Dust Devil says, "Yeah I think someone has scraplets....Careful who ya hug."" Dust Devil grins innocently! First Aid moves quietly to Starlock's side. "Okay, so before we move in I'd like to check you out, like Inferno said. I can do so if you want. My name is First Aid. I'm one of the protectobots and a medic." He says by way of introduction. "Its nice to meet you and this shouldn't take long." Starlock sends a radio transmission. First Aid sends a radio transmission. Starlock sends a radio transmission. Pyra Magna moves to draw her sword in anger, because the really pisses her off. But then she thinks the better of it and just nods at Inferno. "If that will make you feel better. I assue you lad, we ain't here ta hurt ya. We're just here ta look for da artifact. But I'll comply." she does not look happy about it, "But only ta further the process. We're not enemies lad. But I'll do what aye must." She stands down, "But I ain't given up mae weapons. That's a rule lad. We just don't do that. But you can take me to whatever chamber ya need and search waht I need before I meet your Prime. I intend him no harm but I won't leave meself open to it. It's been centuries since Cybertron and Caminus spoke." First Aid sends a radio transmission. Starlock sends a radio transmission. Skyburst glances guiltily at Pyra and sends a radio message. She turns back with a start at Snapshot's arrival. She starts to bend down to speak to the little tapebot, but then Inferno tries to usher them inside. Skyburst glances at Pyra for guidance, her optics widening in alarm when Dust Devil mentions scraplets. Just what the pit has happened to Cybertron since Caminus left? Turning back, she obediently raises her arms and submits herself to First Aid's examination, glancing at Pyra in alarm at the anger in her voice. First Aid pulls out a hand held scanner "Trust me, this is completely non-intrusive." His voice is calm as he gives a professional scan "It'll make Red Alert feel better at least. Our security director can be pretty tight at times." he nods, once hes sure she has no Scraplets or anything else communicable. "Okay, you're clear. Thank you." He bows his head to Skyburst. Moonracer huffs and folds her arms. "Oh come on! Going to medical isn't exactly a threat!" Starlock frowns as she's drowned out by everyone else and places a hand against her optics and just sighs and keeps an optic on First Aid.. but not before she gives a threatening glare to Dust Devil. ''' '''The tapebot nods to Skyburst as she tries to get down to eye level, smirking slightly. "Oh, no need for zat, love. I assure you I can see you perfectly fine from down here. My optics are /made/ for picking out details." She isn't even bothered by the mention of Scraplets, simply standing straight with her arms behind her back, eyes still flashing now and again as she glances around at each of them. Dust Devil chuckles and looks back to the forcefield, making sure it's back in place before relaxing against the wall and watching the going ons. Inferno holds up his empty hands. "I'm not suggesting you give up your weapons, or that you're enemies. Just that something may have arrived with you on your frames from Caminus that is not harmful to you, but could be to those of us from Cybertron. So a simple check will put that question to rest, and First Aid is more than qualified to do that. After which we can see about arranging someplace for you to stay and see about getting you in to see elita when she is available." Skyburst sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Skyburst sends you a radio transmission, 'Do you really have TWO Primes here? Solus and… Optimus? Was he one of the Thirteen, or a descendent of the original Primes?' Inferno motions to First Aid, "I have rounds to make. Please see that our guests, Pyra and Skyburst, are treated to the best of our hospitality." Pyra Magna glares at Inferno, not angrily, but it is still a glare, "So I'm not to see the Prime?" in her heavy irish accent, "I am happy to speak to this Elita. I'm sure she's important and can help us all. But this matter is NOT a joke, Inferno was it? This is a matter of life and death for our entire race. If we do not find the Enigma before the Decepticons, lad, it's over. We are done. Ya think Devastator or Predaking is bad? HA! They'll have more. This lass needs to speak to Prime." Skyburst glances back at the Space Bridge. "Should I get the rest of the team?" she asks Pyra. "Or just report back to the Mistress that we've made contact with Cybertron and that Windblade is OK?" She glances back at Snapshot with a smile - so many interesting people to meet! She sends another radio message, optics wide at everything she's trying to assimilate in a very short period of time. First Aid nods "Well, no one is saying your request is not important. We just have to run everything by the rules." He says. "Theres been a lot of security breaches as of late. Once you meet with Prime or Elita, I'm sure everything will be fine." he says softly. "And thank you, Inferno. I can take it from here." (Radio) You transmit, "Oh! Optimus Prime is, uh, he had it passed down to him, I think. Solus Prime ended up here after the fight against The Fallen. Something Brainstorm did." to Skyburst. Skyburst sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Skyburst sends you a radio transmission, 'I thought she... OK. Can we talk later? I have so many questions!' Moonracer radios back with Skyburst while keeping an optic on the area. You never know when some eeevil Decepticons might show up. Inferno glances at Pyra, "Elita is his second in command, and I will be sure to send a tranmission along to Optimus once I am back in my office. There will be a delay in his response, if he chooses to give one, and his arrival." Starlock moves to First Aid's side, and knits her ridges, and nods in agreement and gestures over to the damage to IAcon, walking with the group if they start. "...All of this was done by 'The Fallen' or 'Megatronus' if that helps put into perspective the seriousness of everything." Pyra Magna sends a radio transmission. Skyburst sends a radio transmission. (Radio) You transmit, "Sure! I wouldn't mind having somebody to talk to while they've got me patrolling." to Skyburst. Skyburst sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Skyburst sends you a radio transmission, 'It was great to meet you!' Pyra Magna moves close to Inferno, almost agressively but no weapons are drawn, "Lad I will not be treated as a knave. Prime will speak to me. That is not an OPTIONAL thing. Do you understand?" And then she walks off to her quarters because our friends have to sleep :) Skyburst smiles at the welcoming Autobots, looking slightly embarrassed. "It was lovely to meet you all," she says with a polite bow, and then heads back through the Space Bridge. Snapshot gives Skyburst a wave goodbye, taking a few more pictures as she leaves. "Well, this was quite eventful. I can make use of zese images later." Log session ending at 23:59:07 on Thursday, 10 October 2019.